Night Train
by Arthenis
Summary: Eren treina arduamente todos os dias sob a supervisão de Levi, afinal, ele se encarregou de cuidar de Eren e se certificar de matá-lo caso perca o controle. No entanto, Eren começa a ter sonhos "estranhos" com seu Heichou e isso começa a ficar muito aparente. Eren precisava esconder esses desejos a qualquer custo, pois sabia que Levi não o perdoaria de jeito nenhum se descobrisse!
1. Chapter 1

**Night train**

**Eren**

Todos os dias treino bastante. A presença do Levi Heichou e seu controle me fornece segurança, algo bom que eu não consigo explicar. Apesar de toda a minha determinação em acabar com todos os Titãs, acredito que ainda preciso de muita força psicológica e física, as quais Heichou está me ajudando a adquirir conforme o tempo.

Hoje estou particularmente exausto. Todo aquele treino, a Hanji maluca atrás de mim para entender como eu me regenerava tão rápido, a Mikasa e seus cuidados excessivos me fazendo parecer uma criança haviam me deixado completamente acabado. Tomei um banho, me vesti e fui dormir. Nada era melhor do que isso agora...

–.-.-.-.-

Os olhos foram pesando, Eren foi entrando no estágio mais profundo do sono, e algumas visões foram surgindo em sua mente. Ali foram criados diversos sonhos intensos, os quais faziam Eren se revirar na cama, suar frio e fazer sons que de inaudíveis, passaram a transcrever os sentimentos vividos nos sonhos...

_– __Levi, assim, mais rápido.. Ahhh!_

_– __Eren... Ahh!_

_– __Heichou! He-Heichou eu vou...! Ahhh!_ – acordou em meio a um gemido, sentou-se e olhou para os lados, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e olhando para o meio das pernas.

– Não acredito... de novo! – Eren se jogou na cama mais uma vez, frustrado, e pensativo.

Como poderia ter sonhos assim com o Heichou? Aqueles desejos e sensações não poderiam ser normais! No entanto, Eren resolveu acreditar que era apenas cansaço, e que sua mente estava cansada e embaralhada. Deste modo, permitiu-se tentar dormir novamente.

–.-.-.-.-

**Eren**

Acordei, abri os olhos aos poucos com um som de ao que parecia, uma bota batendo no chão, e então, vi o Heichou me fitando. Levantei rápido e engoli seco, afinal, os sonhos que estava tendo durante a noite toda não deveriam nem sequer passar pela cabeça dele que aconteceram se não Heichou me mataria. Eu me agradeci mentalmente por ter me agarrado ao travesseiro, pois quando acordei ainda estava "animado".

– Ei, Yeager! Sabe que horas são? – olhou com o costumeiro ar de indiferença, enquanto eu sentava rapidamente, com o travesseiro no colo.

– Não Heichou, me desculpe, mas eu não sei... Aiii! – senti o Heichou puxar meu braço, me levantando da cama e fazendo meu travesseiro cair, e nesse tempo, ele me deu um chute com o joelho no estômago – Shnnn! O que foi isso Heichou? Por que me bateu?! – gritei ajoelhando no chão e protegendo o local acertado, recebendo em seguida um chute no queixo – Ghaaa!– fui arremessado no chão e logo em seguida Levi pisou em meu abdômen, impedindo-me de levantar do chão, me olhando de cima a baixo - O que está acontecendo?!

– Te bati porque ao invés de acordar cedo pra treinar, você estava dormindo ai que nem uma princesinha! – ironizou com a expressão ameaçadora, me fazendo engolir seco, mas agradecer internamente por não ter percebido meu estado – São exatamente 7:15, sendo que as janelas devem ser abertas no início das 6 horas nesta época do ano! – me deu um cutucão com o pé para em seguida tirá-lo de cima de mim e voltar a me fitar – Eren, você sabe muito bem que a luz do dia ajuda a não acumular ácaros! Vamos, se levante logo! – chutou-me de leve, deixando que eu pegasse o travesseiro no chão e sentasse na cama, sem saber bem como reagir, afinal, sai de uma situação constrangedora sem saber como.

– Ha-Hai Heichou! – levantei e corri para o banheiro, me trancando lá.

– Não demore, eu vou subir e daqui uma hora quero o primeiro andar todo limpo! – escutei sua voz de longe, o que me fez soltar um suspiro aliviado.

_Ah puxa, que bom que ele não viu_... – pensei, suspirando na porta do banheiro.

**Levi**

Acho melhor não deixar o pirralho saber que eu o ouvi gemendo meu nome e de pau duro quando eu o acordei, porque a puberdade dele não me interessa, sem contar que ficaria fraco e constrangido nos treinamentos. A sorte dele é que meia hora antes eu me ofereci para saber o porquê estava demorando em acordar. Caso fosse um dos amiguinhos dele, seria zoado até não aguentar mais. Esse pirralho, aposto que isso vai se tornar um problema.

– Levi? – Erwin me tirou dos devaneios, fazendo-me fitá-lo – Onde está Eren? – questionou, tentando ler minhas expressões.

– O pirralho dormiu demais e está se arrumando para começar a fazer a faxina – respondi de modo sucinto, sem delongas e espaços para novas perguntas.

– Não seria melhor ele começar pelos treinos da manhã? Creio que o Eren precisa treinar bastante a luta corporal, e acredito que a pessoa mais indicada no momento seja você, Levi – Erwin fitou meu protesto no olhar, mas aquele maldito não estava nem um pouco a fim de mudar de ideia – Devo lembrá-lo que você se responsabilizou pelo Eren.

– Oe Erwin! Tudo bem, eu treino Eren pela parte da manhã, mas de tarde ele terá de limpar todos os pavimentos, sem reclamações, limpando cada resquício de poeira e os locais mais improváveis de acúmulo de agentes fungicidas e bactericidas!

– Ok Levi, o garoto vai estar em suas mãos, faça o que quiser com ele hoje... – aquele puto sorriu, de modo sarcástico.

– Eu prefiro acreditar que esse seu sorrisinho seja um sim para as tarefas de limpeza do Eren. – bufei, virando as costas para Erwin, que parecia se divertir internamente.

**Eren**

Me preparei para fazer a faxina, peguei o sabão, os panos, o alvejante e tudo que precisaria para uma boa limpeza, afinal, Levi era neurótico com isso. Corri rapidamente para a entrada do castelo na floresta e encontrei um Heichou impaciente.

– Demorou, pirralho! – me fitou com aquela expressão indiferente – Queria te comunicar que vou te dispensar na parte da manhã para os treinamentos, mas de tarde você vai limpar cada pedacinho desse lugar! – sorri com a notícia, colocando os baldes no chão.

– Ok, Heichou! – Levi apenas me fitou, atirando-me um pedaço de pão. – Muito Obrigado!

Enquanto eu comia o pão Levi me fitava com indiferença. Esperou que eu terminasse e me mandou trocar de roupa para que pudéssemos treinar. Eu o acompanhei até uma floresta próxima e parei junto a ele, até aguardar as instruções.

– Muito bem, vamos treinar um pouco seus reflexos – falou simplesmente, retirando a capa da tropa e pendurando-a em um galho próximo – Eu não serei tão rápido como de costume, mas aviso que a cada erro, te darei um golpe; Isso vai servir de aviso pra não se distrair e virar comida deles. Mesmo na forma de titã, você continua distraído e imbecil – observei concordando com a cabeça, mas protestando mentalmente.

– Hai! Quero ficar cada vez melhor, assim vou poder acabar com todos eles em breve! – eu sentia uma chama dentro de mim ascender cada vez que pensava em arrancar e acabar com cada pedacinho da existência daqueles seres malditos.

– Muito bem. – Levi se agachou, apoiando o joelho direito no chão e a mão esquerda no joelho direito – Agora tente me atacar – chamou-me com olhar convidativo.

Não pensei duas vezes, iria acertar um chute bem no rosto do Heichou. Corri e impulsionei minha perna, mas no meio do golpe Levi agarrou minha perna, girou e me atirou no chão, sem sair da sua posição.

– Tsc, moleque fraco! – bradou, me despertando uma fúria profunda.

– Não acredito, não posso ter perdido assim! – Me levantei, sentindo uma pontada na costela – E você ainda continua na mesma posição?! Não pode ser! – corri com fúria nos olhos, tentando desferir um gancho no Heichou, que jogou o tronco para trás e me deu um soco no estômago, o que me fez ser lançado novamente para trás.

– Ahhh! Cof! – tossi sangue e olhei para o rosto inexpressivo de Levi, que apenas endireitou o tronco e ficou na mesma posição de antes.

– Caso você soubesse a melhor solução antes de atacar e não ficasse dando soco para todos os lados, pelo menos você evitaria um terço de seus problemas quando está transformado em Titã – Levi se levantou e me fitou fazer o mesmo – Talvez eu tenha que te atacar pra que entenda melhor, ou mexer com outra parte muito fraca sua.

– Então tente! – bradei, colocando-me em posição de luta.

Levi correu em minha direção e parou a um centímetro de mim. Em um movimento rápido, puxou-me pela gola da camisa e eu fiquei à altura de seus olhos, levemente curvado. Levi me fitava de modo intimador, e eu devolvia na mesma intensidade.

– Se você usasse seu precioso tempo pra fazer outra coisa que não seja ficar tendo sonhos eróticos pra se masturbar, estaria melhor nos combates agora, pirralho! – eu, que antes o encarava com olhos ferozes, suavizei minha expressão, trazendo ao rosto aquele tom vermelho e quente.

– Ma-mas eu não tenho sonhos assim por querer! Eu nunca me... e mu-muito menos pensando no Heichou! – tentei me explicar, a fim de desmentir o que meu rosto corado revelava, porém percebi que havia ido além e fornecido uma informações que deveria ter morrido comigo, o que me fez criar forças para me soltar das mãos dele e me virar de costas – Espera, n-não foi isso que eu disse, ou que eu quis dizer, é só que...

– Eren! Eu não tô nem ai pra seus hormônios, só não quero saber de estar enfiado nos seus sonhos pervertidos! – bradou me virando, fazendo–me encará-lo novamente.

–Ha–Hai... AHH! – fui surpreendido por um soco forte no estômago, e uma sequência de golpes, que me fizeram urrar de dor.

Levi só parou quando me viu sangrar pela boca e narinas. Fitou-me com um olhar indiferente, e naquela hora percebi que ele havia acabado de me fazer perder o foco do assunto anterior. Eu não sei se agradecia ou se enfiava minha cabeça de vez na terra só por saber que ele tinha ouvido meus gemidos e percebido meu estado. Que constrangedor!

**Levi**

Depois que o garoto se levantou do chão e resmungou algumas coisas, voltamos em silêncio para o castelo, pois eu sabia muito bem o que tinha feito, e testar o garoto, de certa forma, era divertido.

– Eren! – Mikasa gritou de longe, correndo até o irmão – O que aconteceu? Porque está todo machucado? – passou os dedos nas feridas do irmão, que fez uma careta, mas sorriu para não preocupá-la.

– Tudo bem Mikasa, só foi um treinamento pesado! As feridas já vão curar em breve! – Mikasa o fitou com um olhar preocupado, mas voltou a sorrir e lhe abraçou.

– O Eren está liberado agora, Heichou? Queria conversar um pouco com ele...

Permiti com um maneio rápido com a cabeça e Mikasa sorriu, puxando o irmão e o levando dali. Voltei a caminhar para o castelo da tropa, pois aproveitaria para limpar tudo sem ser incomodado, afinal não poderia relaxar nunca neste tipo de tarefa. Erwin pode esquecer! Dormir em um local que não foi devidamente higienizado estava fora de cogitação.

– Ei, Pirralho! – exclamei ainda de costas, enquanto ele dava atenção à irmã – Daqui duas horas volte e tome um banho! Você tem exatas duas horas para passear com a Ackerman e uma hora para deixar o porão limpo! – anunciei e voltei a caminhar para retornar ao castelo – Depois irei checar se limpou direito! Aproveite que será o único local que irá limpar hoje!

– Hai Heichou! – Sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Mikasa, que enroscou-lhe os braços e o puxou para uma caminhada.

**Eren**

Caminhei, limpei tudo e depois daquele dia cansativo, só queria saber de me deitar. Assomei o porão depois de outro banho, depositei a lamparina na cabeceira da cama e me lancei a pensar. Relembrei do dia, mas aquela situação não sairia fácil da minha cabeça. As palavras do Heichou estavam claras, e registradas em sua mente:

_"__Se você usasse seu precioso tempo pra fazer outra coisa que não seja ficar tendo sonhos eróticos pra se masturbar, estaria melhor nos combates agora, pirralho!"_

Parei para pensar e mordi os lábios, corando. Heichou imaginava que eu me masturbava, ainda mais pensando nele! Como será me tocar... lá? Será que é bom? Ah droga, já estou começando a me "animar" de novo! Só de pensar que o Heichou sabe fazer isso e que saberia fazer em mim eu... Não, vou tomar uma ducha pra relaxar!

**Levi**

Eu finalmente havia tomado meu banho como direito, limpado as coisas que o Eren tinha feito errado e estava deitado, olhando para o teto do quarto. Não entendia, mas aquele pirralho maldito estava começando a me fazer gastar muito mais tempo de meus pensamentos com ele do que com a tropa e a faxina. Isso era inadmissível! Só de pensar que eu confirmei uma coisa dessas já me deixava completamente atordoado!

_"__Ma-mas eu não tenho sonhos assim por querer! Eu nunca me... e mu–muito menos pensando no Heichou!"_

Droga, porque eu tinha de pensar nisso?! Estava me revirando, bagunçando a cama e tudo por culpa daquele pirralho idiota! Vou ter de ir tomar um chá pra conseguir dormir!

**Eren**

Liguei a ducha do chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair sobre meu corpo, me arrepiando com o frio e tremendo um pouco. Preferia que estivesse gelada mesmo, afinal, este era o melhor jeito de tirar de mim todos aqueles pensamentos.

Ensaboava meu corpo, mas aqueles sonhos voltavam na minha mente, com aquelas cenas quentes, onde o Heichou me beijava lascivamente, me batia, me arranhava, acariciava lá embaixo...

Droga! Percebi que a água do chuveiro havia esquentado um pouco, pois não desliguei totalmente o registro, e por ser chuveiro de água de caldeira ele aquece conforme o tempo. Aquilo só fez com que eu suasse e ficasse mais excitado, por isso resolvi apenas encostar a mão _nele_, pra sentir o quanto eu estava promíscuo.

Só de encostar os dedos na pontinha dele, já senti um calafrio e me permiti soltar um pequeno gemidinho. Voltei a pensar no Levi, nos seus lábios em minha nuca, subindo e descendo, escorregando as mãos para dentro do meu pijama, agarrando meu membro.

A medida que eu imaginava, fingia que minhas mãos eram as dele. Comecei a me alisar e logo a me masturbar de leve, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma sensação diferente e gostosa.

– Hei-Heichou.. – gemi baixinho, aumentando os movimentos no membro totalmente ávido.

**Levi**

Estava terminando de coar o chá, despejando o conteúdo na xícara. Ah! Um chá Francês. Nada melhor do que um chá francês para dormir! Ele tinha um aroma diferente, e só de sentir o cheiro, já me sentia relaxado.

Sentei-me ali na cozinha, cruzando as pernas e pegando a xícara do meu modo costumeiro, olhando para um ponto aleatório da cozinha. Queria limpar minha mente de qualquer coisa que lembrasse Eren. Abaixei a xícara e olhei seu conteúdo.

– Droga! – Me levantei e tomei o resto do líquido em uma golada só, pois meu excesso de pensamentos havia feito meu chá esfriar.

**Eren**

– Ah, Ah, Le-Levi Heichou! – Sentia o corpo todo responder ao ato, friccionando o membro em ritmo acelerado.

Eren arqueou o corpo, aumentando o estímulo em uma velocidade cada vez mais rápida, gemendo alto, mordendo os lábios, até chegar ao orgasmo. Os jatos de sêmen foram parar na parede à sua frente, e Eren apoiou a mão esquerda na mesma, pois suas pernas bambearam e sua respiração estava totalmente arquejante.

Suspirou aliviado e resolveu abrir mais o registro, deixando a água gelada cair novamente sobre seu corpo, permitindo-se apoiar as duas mãos na parede.

– Shhh que gelada! – Pensou deixando a água cair abundantemente em sua nuca.

Eren sentiu seus músculos retesarem, uma imensa vontade de sair dali e deixar tudo sujo, apenas para adormecer. Mas juntou suas forças e se lavou, assim como toda a bagunça feita naquele local.

Enxuguei e me troquei. Bom, era hora de relaxar...

**–****.-.-.-.-.-**

Despertei, senti minha cabeça girar e meus pulsos latejarem. Em um impulso, tentei me levantar e vi que estava preso em uma das celas do subsolo do castelo e meus pulsos estavam presos para trás, em volta de uma coluna metálica, assim como me prenderam no tribunal. A única diferença era que meus pés estavam acorrentados separadamente em duas correntes presas à parede atrás de mim. Gritei, a fim de pedir explicações e o que encontrei foi um homem baixinho, de pernas cruzadas me olhando com um ar indiferente do outro lado daquela cela. Me perguntava como fui parar ali, e como fui acorrentado pelo...

– Heichou?! Porque eu estou aqui e... preso? – sacudi as algemas, batendo-as na coluna de ferro, de um modo desesperado, tentando sair daquela situação que não me parecia nada boa.

– Oe Eren! – bradou, me fazendo parar um segundo para fitá-lo – Eu te abati e acorrentei por um simples motivo. Pode adivinhar qual é?

Pendi minha cabeça para baixo. Tentei me recordar de algo errado que tinha feito durante o dia, mas... não, não pode ser isso...

– Gah! – senti um soco forte no estômago, o qual me fez tossir sangue – O que foi isso Heichou?! – Gritei em meio à tosse, recebendo um chute no rosto – Cof!... Eu não faço ideia do que estou fazendo preso aqui! – Levantei a cabeça, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela lateral de meus lábios e vendo o Heichou caminhar de um lado para o outro.

– Você não se lembra, pirralho? Tem certeza que não se lembra? – Me fitou com um olhar inquisidor, o que me fez estremecer de cima a baixo.

– Não Heichou... mas acho que pode ter sido algo que fiz errado hoje na faxina e...

– Resposta errada! – Ele levantou meu queixo com brutalidade para que eu o fitasse, com um brilho diferente nos olhos – Eu ainda quero saber por que fica batendo uma pensando em mim, tendo sonhos pervertidos comigo, heim?! Isso além de me irritar, está te atrapalhando nos treinos! Posso saber o motivo, pirralho de merda?!

**Continua... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olá Pessoas! Queria agradecer imensamente ao review da Carol! Aqui está a continuação com limão!**_

_**bom leitura!**_

**Night Train**

**Capítulo 2**

"Flash Back Levi on"

**Levi**

Eu estava cansado, havia terminando meu chá, e mesmo assim, rolava na cama e não conseguia dormir.

Resolvi descer pra caçar Eren e ter certeza de que eu ouvi "coisas", ver que ele estava dormindo profundamente e quem estava maluco era eu. Busquei em seu quarto e nada. Olhei em alguns lugares do castelo, mas não o encontrei. Até que me surgiu a ideia de que ele havia pegado o hábito de se banhar antes de dormir, assim como ordenei. Fui ao banheiro e estaquei em frente a porta. Era a voz de Eren. Não precisei entrar para ver o que meus ouvidos entregavam.

_Já chega, aquilo era o cúmulo!_

Eren estava se tocado ali mesmo no banheiro, bem acordadinho, pensando em mim.

– Tsc, Pirralho... – Olhei para dentro do banheiro de modo discreto, e Eren estava terminando de calçar a típica bota da tropa.

"Flash Back Levi Off"

**Eren**

Senti meu sangue pulsar e meu rosto ficar completamente quente. Desviei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, não iria conseguir fitá-lo depois de uma pergunta tão direta. Então ele havia ouvido mesmo...

– Não vai responder? – me deu um chute entre as pernas, mas como eu não queria gritar, fechei os olhos, mordi os lábios e senti as lágrimas correrem na lateral dos olhos – Muito bem... – riu sádico – Abra os olhos, e não chore como uma criancinha mimada! – ao dizer isso, eu abri os olhos, para tentar não transparecer tanto medo ou vergonha.

Para minha surpresa, ele removeu um pano preto de cima de uma mesa móvel e de lá pegou uma chave, a qual trouxe até mim e elevou-a em frente meu rosto, dizendo;

– Sabe o que essa chave abre Yaeger ? – a balançou, aguardando minha resposta.

– Sei, Heichou. – engoli sego – O porão de minha antiga casa...

– Errado de novo! Essa chave é parecida com esta em teu pescoço, – disse puxando a chave de dentro da minha camisa, me causando um pequeno arrepio ao passar os dedos na minha nuca – mas não é a mesma, como pode ver. – me fitou de perto, apontando para a chave – Porém, ela também te oferece um tipo de liberdade, e a solução para seus problemas... – voltou a caminhar - Já sabe onde ela abre agora, pirralho? – sorriu de modo sádico.

– Acho que sei. – respirei fundo e segui – Mi-Minhas algemas Heichou?

Levi sorriu de canto, ao que parecia, ele estava se divertindo em me ver tão submisso.

– Está com tanto medo de mim assim, pirralho de merda?– Ele soltou a minha chave e começou a caminhar, fitando aquela misteriosa réplica – Interessante... – Pendurou a chave no pescoço por baixo do cravat, e removeu a costumeira jaqueta da tropa e isso me causou uma pequena sensação de estranheza.

Heichou pegou uma lâmina de combate e passou a analisá-la. Vendo aquilo, entrei em desespero, pois percebi que ele a limpava e se aproximava de mim. Eu gritei, pedindo que se afastasse, mas o Heichou continuou a se aproximar em passos lentos, e eu comecei a chorar. Não sabia mais o que fazer, até que ele desferiu um golpe rápido, e eu fechei os olhos, a fim de tentar evitar a dor.

– O-o que... – sibilei e senti um calafrio, não acreditei e tive de abrir os olhos devagar. Olhei para baixo assustado e questionei confuso – Po-Porque me cortou as roupas? – Heichou sorriu e depositou a lâmina ao seu local de origem, voltando-se para mim.

Heichou avançou em meu pescoço desnudo, distribuindo beijos e chupões, o que me arrancou calafrios. Desviei o rosto, não queria ser tão submisso ao Heichou, mas... eu estava gostando, até demais. Tinha que dar um jeito de parar com aquilo, pois ele apenas estava testando aquela minha nova fraqueza, que era ele.

– Gosta, Eren? – Levi falou entre beijos molhados minha nuca, enquanto friccionava os dedos de leve em meus mamilos.

– Não, pare! Haumm... – tentei ser o mais rude que podia, mas percebi que ao abrir a boca, eu já deixava escapar um gemidinho bem deleitoso.

– Resolveu ser mentiroso agora Eren? – Heichou foi escorregando as mãos pelo meu abdômen, e eu sabia muito bem onde elas iriam parar, e por isso não poderia permitir de modo algum!

– Pare, Heichou! – ordenei em um grito, e ele levantou a cabeça calmamente para me fitar.

– Você acha que dá ordens aqui? – puxou os cabelos da franja para frente, obrigando a fitá-lo, o que me causou uma pequena dor no couro cabeludo e uma sensação de presa dominada – Quero que fique muito claro... eu só paro quando _eu quiser_! E se _eu quiser_ que você peça, então você vai implorar para eu te torturar! – Heichou tinha um tom ameaçador na voz, o que me fez estremecer.

**Levi**

De início, eu até cogitei a hipótese de brincar um pouco com o pirralho e soltá-lo, transformando aquilo só em um "susto"para que ele parasse de pensar em coisas pervertidas. Só que para o meu azar, sentir o aroma e o gosto daquela pele, os gemidinhos contidos de Eren e a excitação completamente aparente me deixou maluco. Eu fui me perdendo e quando percebi, já estava doido para foder aquele pirralho...

Naquele momento, minha mente estava almejando ouvir Eren gemer meu nome e pedir por mais. Resolvi continuar com aquilo, afinal, ninguém nos ouviria naquele lugar.

– He-Heichou, não faz isso! Me-Me-me solta! – gaguejava e se sacudia, enquanto eu descia com os lábios, distribuindo beijos e mordiscadas por seu abdômen e quadril.

– Seu corpo está em dizendo o contrário Eren... – ironizei, lambendo a parte interna de sua coxa e isso fazia Eren arfar de desejo.

Eu gostava dessa sensação de torturar o garoto, mas eu queria arrancar mais e mais gemidinhos dele. Sem demora, escorreguei meus lábios e abocanhei o membro de Eren, fazendo-o finalmente gemer alto e sem pudor.

– AHHHH Hei-Heichou! – gemeu em um gritinho contido enquanto eu me concentrava nos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

Sugava, lambia e fazia diversos movimentos com a língua, levando Eren à loucura. Eren gemia, não conseguia se controlar, nem mesmo quando mordia os próprios lábios. Quando senti que chegaria ao orgasmo, parei abruptamente e me levantei calmamente, sentando-me na cama e cruzando as pernas. Em seguida, pus-me a fitar Eren, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Hei-Heichou... o que foi isso? Porque não... porque não...

– Continuei? – levantei uma sobrancelha – Oe Eren, você quer mais? – me fiz de cínico, pois era muito divertido brincar deste modo com o pirralho.

– Isso é maldade! Heichou, você está vendo meu estado, não tem porque me amarrar aqui – fez beicinho e voltou a falar com a voz manhosa – Não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa e me deixar nesse estado...

– Ei! – ri irônico - Calma Pirralho, foi só uma brincadeirinha.

– Brincadeirinha?! Heichou, acho bom eu sair daqui, pois eu juro que isso não vai ficar barato! – Eren se atirou para frente, impulsionando as correntes, extremamente puto de raiva.

Como aquilo era divertido. Eren estava tentando me dar ordens novamente, mas agora ele queria que eu continuasse... Hormônios de adolescentes... são mesmo incontroláveis.

Descruzei as pernas, me levantei, ficando cara-a-cara com Eren, sentindo a frustração em seu olha. De modo sádico, sorri e proferi:

– Lembra-se do que eu disse sobre _eu ser o_ _único_a dar ordens aqui? – Eren me fitou curioso – Estava disposto a soltá-lo para começar a parte mais legal, mas parece que você me desobedeceu e vai ser punido – sorri irônico e Eren arregalou os olhos, entendendo meu recado.

– De-desculpe Heich-

**Eren**

Não deu tempo nem de processar a informação direito e Heichou puxou meu queixo para um beijo avassalador. Queria muito me soltar daquelas correntes, pois ele me pressionava contra aquela barra de ferro ainda preso pelos punhos e pés, o que me deixava louco, em desespero para me soltar.

Eu retribuía os beijos com a mesma sede, a mesma luxúria e desejo. Senti suas mãos puxarem de leve meus cabelos da nuca, escorregando levemente os dedos pelo corpo, agarrando minhas nádegas com força e voltando a subir as mãos de novo. Minha libido estava crescendo de um modo inexplicável, meu corpo estava ardendo em desejo, bem como meu membro clamando por atenção.

– He-Heichou – gemi em meio ao beijo desesperado, pois pude sentir suas mãos caminharem em um sentido intensamente desejado até finalmente tocar meu membro – Hummm! – gemi alto ao sentir suas mãos o massagearem, afinal, o Heichou fazer isso era muito melhor do que eu me tocar pensando nele.

Ele não parou, só aumentou os movimentos. Eu espreitei os olhos, me deleitando de cada sensação nova que Levi me proporcionava. Incrivelmente a falta de mobilidade me deixava mais excitado por estar muito vulnerável nas mãos dele.

– Quer que eu te solte agora Eren? – argumentou depois de separar nossos lábios, ainda me masturbando.

– Não... Não quero... – murmurei, em meio a um torpor de sensações, ignorando qualquer racionalidade.

Levi apenas sorriu de canto, parou de me tocar e se abaixou para por fim remover as correntes dos meus pés. Eu ainda ofegante, estava tentando entender o que o Heichou realmente queria. Desta vez, me permiti apenas observar, sem me espernear ou protestar de alguma forma.

– Eu vou te perguntar uma última coisa Eren. – Levi se levantou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos – O que você quer agora?

– Eu quero o Levi Heichou... – respondi sem pestanejar – O que eu mais quero agora é sentir tudo o que o Heichou pode me dar.

**Levi**

O pirralho estava muito sexy dizendo essas coisas pervertidas, por isso a culpa é dele se eu não quero mais voltar atrás.

Comecei a me despir, tirando o cravat, a camisa branca, os cintos, botas e por último, para deleite de Eren, iria tirar a calça branca junto com a roupa íntima, mas resolvi deixá-las por hora, assim como a chave que abria suas algemas pendurada em meu pescoço.

Só ameacei baixar a calça enquanto Eren me fitava com olhos de luxúria e curiosidade. Naqueles mesmos olhos, eu via inexperiência e virgindade. Acho que fiz a escolha certa em torturá-lo mais um pouco. Parei, deixando apenas o zíper e o botão da calça abertos e ataquei com lascívia seus lábios.

O contato do meu tórax desnudo no dele causou um choque de arrepios na minha epiderme, e isso me fez aprofundar os beijos e explorar cada pedacinho do corpo de Eren; Eu precisava marcá-lo e mostrar que ele era _meu_. Espere, desde quando eu estou querendo esse pirralho desse jeito? Agora que se foda, depois eu penso nisso!

Eren foi ficando sem ar e eu também. Separei nossos lábios, mas o joguei para meu colo, e ele automaticamente cruzou as pernas em meu quadril. Ataquei-lhe os mamilos vorazmente com a boca, e seu membro com as mãos.

– Ah, Ah, He-Heichou! – Eren gemeu e pendeu a cabeça para frente, a fim de observar o que eu fazia – Ahhhh!

Eu não aguentava mais ouvir o pirralho gemer. Soltei-o, e ele se ajoelhou no chão, com a respiração totalmente descompassada.

Neste momento foi que decidi voltar a retirar as últimas peças do corpo que já estavam me incomodando. Enquanto me despia por completo, Eren levantou a cabeça para me observar. O garoto apenas observava, de modo hipnotizado.

– Heichou... – murmurou em um tom rouco.

– Hum, diga Eren...– respondi enquanto terminava de colocar as roupas em cima de algum lugar aparentemente limpo.

– Eu posso... retribuir o Heichou?

Com um ar de surpresa, me aproximei de Eren, deixando meu membro próximo de sua boca. Ele apenas me olhou determinado. Sorriu-me de modo sádico e o abocanhou.

**Eren**

Eu não sabia como fazer, mas eu queria. Impulsionei meu corpo para que eu fizesse o mesmo movimento que o Heichou havia feito comigo, afinal, não poderia usar as mãos, uma vez que estavam algemadas nas costas, mas me esforcei usando a língua. Fechei os olhos por um instante e me permiti concentrar em dar prazer ao Heichou.

– Hum... – ouvi bem baixinho, mas eu tive certeza que foi um pequeno gemido dele. Abri os olhos, Heichou estava com uma expressão mais leve, o que me deu um tremendo gosto de continuar até que ele gozasse.

Sentir o Heichou daquela maneira era incrível. Olhar para o rosto mais relaxado então... era impagável! Eu me empenhava, impulsionando meu corpo, deslizando minha língua pela glande e sugando, às vezes dando pequenas mordiscadas na ponta, que faziam-no tremer de tesão. Quando senti que ele estava completamente excitado, ele afastou minha cabeça com as mãos de seu membro e me mostrou seus dois dedos indicadores da mão direita.

– Lamba. – ordenou, e eu logo obedeci.

**Levi**

Aquele pirralho estava aprendendo rápido em como fazer um boquete muito bom, mas eu não podia mais esperar. Eu estava o fazendo lubrificar meus dedos para alargar sua entrada, mas aquele pirralho chupava-os com muita libido, olhando fixamente para mim. Ele queria me provocar, e estava conseguindo.

Aproveitei que ele estava de joelhos e apoiei com força meu pé direito em seu dorso, em cima das mãos algemadas, o que o fez bater com brutalidade o tórax no chão e consequentemente ficar com o traseiro empinadinho para mim.

– Ai! Doeu Heichou! – Eren reclamou olhando de canto para mim, com o lado direito do rosto apoiado no chão.

– Eu sei que doeu, mas você não é nenhuma princesinha para ser delicada! – comecei a alisar o traseiro de Eren com a mão esquerda, e em seguida, introduzi um dos dedos em sua entrada.

– Shhh! – Eren grunhiu, segurando um gemido entre os dentes.

**Eren**

Não que eu tivesse sentido dor, mas foi um pequeno incômodo, por isso não protestei. Levi percebeu e logo inseriu o segundo dedo. Eu arqueei o corpo e ele os movimentou. Mordi os lábios e tentei relaxar, pois aos poucos aquilo começava a ficar bom.

Quando percebi, já estava um pouco descontrolado e movimentando meus quadris para trás, em direção aos dedos. Percebendo minha excitação, Levi os removeu e eu resmunguei, porém Heichou me assustou ao encostar algo na minha entrada que parecia ser...

– AIIIIIII! - gritei enquanto Heichou forçava aos poucos seu membro para dentro de mim – Isso dói! Ahhh! – Eu exasperava, mas Levi não me dava o mínimo de atenção.

A dor era tanta que eu mordi os lábios e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem no canto dos olhos, desesperadas e sem rumo.

**Levi**

Ao ver o sofrimento de Eren com a situação, resolvi parar de penetrá-lo. Puxei de uma vez suas mãos algemadas com minha mão esquerda, a fim de erguer Eren do chão.

Eren respirava pela boca e eu agarrei seus cabelos com a mão direita, me inclinando até os ouvidos para murmurar:

– É impressão minha ou você está completamente duro com essa pequena tortura, hum, pirralho? – Eren apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Eu resolvi agir novamente. Soltei a mão que pousava em suas algemas para voltar a masturbá-lo.

– Ahnn.. Heichou... – Eren manteve o corpo naquela posição, estranhamente empurrando o traseiro para trás e gemendo, pois apenas a pontinha de meu pau estava enfiada em sua bunda.

– Você é mesmo um pirralho masoquista, como pensei... – ri sádico, mas Eren parecia já não querer retrucar, pois seus desejos pareciam encobrir qualquer tipo de raiva ou pudor – Você quer que eu te foda, pirralho? É isso que você quer? – indaguei, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, puxando cada vez mais os cabelos dele.

– Hai-Hai Heichou... – Gaguejou em uma voz rouca e sedutora, totalmente embriagada de luxúria – Eu quero sentir o Heichou bem forte dentro de mim.

**Eren**

Eu já não tinha mais controle sobre o que eu falava. Cada vez que Heichou puxava meus cabelos para trás, meu corpo pendia junto e seu membro forçava um pouco mais minha entrada. Aquilo estava me deixando totalmente descontrolado! Meu corpo palpitava, meus pelos arrepiavam com sua voz... minha pele queria ter cada vez mais e mais o contato da pele dele... Acho que minha sanidade foi mesmo para o espaço!

Ainda com nossos corpos colados, Heichou soltou meus cabelos e virou meu rosto, oferecendo-me um beijo ardente e totalmente sedutor, ainda me masturbando.

– Ahhnnnn! – Deixava os gemidos escapar cada vez mais altos quando ele separava brevemente nossos lábios, e logo os tomava novamente, o que me deixava cada vez mais sôfrego –Ah, Hummm!

Sem aviso prévio, Levi forçou seu membro mais intensamente, fazendo-o entrar mais um pouco e eu separei nossos lábios, soltando um grito de dor.

–Ahhh! Tá doendo! – Heichou puxou meu rosto pelo queixo, a fim de voltar a me dar beijos longos e cheios de volúpia, sem parar de me estimular.

Levi não esperou muito tempo, separou minhas pernas com a mão livre e quebrando o contato com os lábios. Empurrou-me um pouco para frente, e eu já sabia bem o que viria depois. Com uma das mãos pousadas nas minhas algemas nas costas, deslizou a outra para meu traseiro, dando um tapinha de leve ali. Eu nada disse e ele riu de modo divertido.

– Quero ver aguentar essa, pirralho! – zombou e forçou seu membro, sem se importar com meus pedidos e expressões de dor.

– AHHHHHH! HEI-CHOUUU! – sentia seu membro afundar em minha cavidade estreita, o que me fez sentir uma dor descomunal – NÃ-NÃO FAZ ISSO! NÃO TUDO DE UMA VEZ! – Gritei, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem no rosto novamente – Hei-Heichou... – minha voz agora estava carregada de dor e fraqueza.

Levi parou apenas quando chegou no fundo. Senti ele tocar de leve em algum lugar ali dentro que me fez sentir algo muito bom correr rapidamente pelo corpo. Arrepiei neste exato momento e ele percebeu.

– Eren, parece que eu achei o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo... – fez a observação e se movimentou, atingindo novamente aquele lugar.

– Ahnn! – Gemi rouco, pois ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia uma estranha de dor, eu também sentia espasmos de prazer – Ahhhhn! Ai é gostoso, continua Heichou!

Ouvindo minha declaração, Levi começou a aumentar os movimentos, sempre tentando atingir aquele pontinho especial.

**Levi**

Eren estava me deixando maluco com aqueles gemidinhos. Seu rosto que antes era apertado, sisudo e choroso, passou a ser pervertido, depravado, sensual e eloquente. Fui atingindo cada vez mais rápido aquele ponto e Eren foi deixando a dor de lado junto com seu pudor de garotinho inocente.

– Ah, Heichou, mais forte! AHHH ai Heichou, a-assim! Ahh Assim é muito bom! Ahhh, Ahhh! – gemia copiosamente, e eu estocava cada vez mais forte e gostoso na sua cavidade apertada e maravilhosa.

– Ah, Eren! – gemia entre as estocadas, dando tapas de leve e um apertão naquela bundinha redondinha – Geme mais pra mim, pirralho apertado!

– Hei-Heichou! Ahhhh! Isso é muito bom! Shhh – Ele mordia os lábios inferiores, e eu só via seu corpo se mover para frente e para trás com a brutalidade das investidas – Ah, eu, acho que vou gozar...

– Ainda não! – Sai de dentro de Eren, tirei suas algemas por um instante, o virei, deixando-o de frente para mim.

O fitei e vi desejos intensos naqueles orbes verdes enquanto prendia suas mãos com as algemas agora na frente do corpo. Terminei e abri as pernas novamente do pirralho e comecei a penetrá-lo novamente. Tinha que ver bem de pertinho Eren chegar ao orgasmo e guardar aquelas imagens na mente. Geralmente com as outras mulheres que me deitei, não fazia questão nenhuma de saber se elas estavam gostando ou não, mas com Eren... era diferente. Aquele pirralho estava despertando curiosidades e sensações em mim que eu sempre neguei e jurei que nunca iria sentir.

Eren passou as algemas por cima de minha cabeça, me enlaçando o pescoço, o que me pegou de surpresa. Puxou-me para mais um beijo ousado, e eu aproveitei para penetrá-lo de uma só vez. Ele arqueou o corpo, e sem querer me mordeu os lábios, o que me causou tremendo tesão.

**Eren**

Mordi os lábios do Heichou sem pensar. Apesar disso, senti que ele gostou e eu comecei uma batalha de línguas em sua boca. Ora nos separávamos em busca de ar, e filetes de saliva escorriam de nossos lábios. Nos perdíamos cada vez mais, e eu só sabia que queria tirar tudo o que podia do Heichou, queria explorar tudo que eu achava que ainda não tinha descoberto em seus lábios.

Heichou começou a se movimentar enquanto me beijava. As estocadas e o ritmo iam acelerando de modo intenso, assim como nossos batimentos cardíacos. Eu o arranhava pra extravasar aquele tesão que era sentir ele ir até o fundo de mim, e em resposta, ele me xingava e me beijava com lascívia.

– Pirralho! Como você é apertado! Ah... – deixou escapar um gemidinho rouco e baixo e isso me deixou absurdamente feliz.

Quando percebi, estávamos violentamente movimentando nossos quadris, chocando nossos corpos em um frenesi absurdamente delicioso. Soltei-me dos lábios de Levi e não conseguia mais me controlar. Meu corpo, meus lábios... cada pedacinho do que antes eu considerava meu eram dele agora.

– Hei-Heichou! Ahhh, mais fundo, Oh, Heichou! – nossos corpos estavam sôfregos, suados e insanamente em chamas.

Afundei minhas unhas nas costas no ápice da luxúria, sentindo o mundo sumir a minha volta e Levi continuou a me estocar, até que os ritimos aumentaram de um modo incomum. Nossos corpos se chocavam loucamente, em uma sede infernal, e eu já sentia uma sensação de prazer muito intensa e enorme passar por cada célula do meu corpo. Eu estava chegando ao orgasmo...

– Hei-Heichou, não dá mais para.. Ahhh, eu vou, eu vou... vou gozar! – me esforcei para não fechar os olhos, queria fitar Levi e... Ele estava com uma expressão tão bonita! Ele estava sentindo prazer, e isso me deixava muito feliz!

– Levi... Goze chamando meu nome Pirralho... – pediu roucamente, e eu sorria com toda aquela visão e com o que eu acabara de ouvir. Ele estava encantador e extremamente sedutor!

– Le... Levi! Meu Levi! Eu te...- ... AHHHHH – Gozei, sentindo meu sêmen jorrar entre nós, e pouco tempo depois Levi também chegou ao orgasmo.

Eu desfaleci, fechei os olhos pesadamente, fitando o que parecia um meio sorriso de Levi. Acho que foi impressão minha, deveria ser o cansaço.

Não vi quando Heichou removeu minhas algemas, mas resmunguei ao sentir a água fria do chuveiro caindo em minhas costas. Levi já estava vestido com uma roupa limpa, e me banhava. Eu, por outro lado, fui abrindo os olhos devagar, tentando assimilar onde eu estava e se realmente não havia sonhado. Senti minha cabeça ser mergulhada debaixo do chuveiro, o que me fez despertar.

– Aght! Que gelado! – Tentei me aprumar, mas senti uma dor muito forte nos quadris, o que fez-me curvar e arregalar os olhos – Então aconteceu?! – murmurei, mas Levi acabou ouvindo.

– Sim, aconteceu. – Levi simplesmente respondeu, em um tom seco.

Eu não podia acreditar. Eu e o Levi tínhamos transado, assim, de repente. Agora eu estava ali no chuveiro sendo lavado, muito provavelmente porque Levi não aguentou me ver sujo e precisava me deixar muito bem limpo. Segundo ele, eu não sabia nem me lavar direito.

Ficamos em silêncio até que ele me puxou do chuveiro, me enrolando na toalha e me fazendo sentar em uma cadeira para me pentear os cabelos. Eu resmunguei, pois meus quadris e traseiro doíam muito, mas deixei o Heichou continuar a cuidar de mim. Quando percebi, eu sorria largamente, pois realmente estava muito feliz e tinha certeza que eu amava muito o Heichou. E ele havia sido meu primeiro... queria que fosse o único também...

– Porque está sorrindo, pirralho de merda?!

– Estou feliz! Muito feliz! – Sorri e olhei para ele, ainda sentado – Eu... eu amo o Heichou!

– Ora pirrallho, tira esse sorriso do rosto, isto está me irritando! – Eu tive a impressão de ver Heichou se assustar com o que eu disse, mas ele logo se virou para pegar uma jaqueta limpa, atirando-a na minha cabeça – Vista-se, mais tarde você tem um treino bastante pesado.

– Mas heichou, meu quadril está...

– Não é da minha conta – Ele agora voltava a se arrumar, alinhando o cravat no pescoço, pegando a jaqueta dobrada na cadeira e indo em direção da porta – Você tem exatamente uma hora e quarenta e três minutos para estar no estábulo. Já amanheceu faz muito tempo.

– Ha-Hai Heichou! – assenti, observando-o sair daquela área.

Eu ainda tentava entender para onde Levi havia me levado, e porque ele tinha feito isso. Será que ele só queria mesmo matar minha curiosidade para eu não ir mais tão mal nos treinos de concentração? Será que aquilo não foi nada além de uma diversão qualquer?

Eu só sei que vou fazer de tudo pra tentar descobrir!

**Continua... ou não! XD**

_**Eu acho que não continuarei essa fic! De qualquer modo, obrigada a quem leu!**_

_**Até a próxima! =*****_


End file.
